The present invention relates to a stator for a gas turbine comprising (including) a stator structure having a continuous through-duct for a gas through-flow, a circumferential member, which is arranged at a radial distance from the stator structure and is operatively coupled to the stator structure, and at least one member for maintaining the distance between the stator structure and the circumferential member.
The term gas turbine is intended to mean a unit, which comprises at least one turbine and a compressor driven by the former, together with a combustion chamber. Gas turbines are used, for example as engines for vehicles and aircraft, as prime movers for vessels and in power stations for producing electricity.
The gas turbine is of the axial type and has one or more turbine stages. The stator comprises a plurality of stator blades disposed in the duct for guiding the gas flow. The invention will be explained below in an application in which the stator consists of a so-called variable stator in a gas turbine. The term variable stator is intended to signify that the stator blades can be adjusted to various positions.
In order to achieve good efficiency in a gas turbine it is desirable to keep the inlet temperature to the first turbine stage as high as is feasible throughout as large a part of the operating range as possible. By means of the variable stator, it is possible to vary the pressure gradient over preceding turbine stages (the compressor turbine), and hence also the inlet temperature to the compressor turbine.